sith_preservationfandomcom-20200214-history
Darhnemisis
"Suffering - That's true power. Fear, anger... those things are nothing compared to the power that hell has to offer." -Darhenmisis Background Darhnemisis is a sith assassin, born on the planet Orobis 3686 BBY. His father was a powerful Sith warrior and his mother was a native huntress. At the age of 5, the inhabitants of Orobis were massacred by the Republic. His parents were killed, leaving Darh to believe he was the sole survivor, but he later discovered, that his brother survived and was trained by the Jedi order. After the death of his parents, Darh was found by a Hutt and his gang from Hutta and was taken as a slave. After years of service to the Hutt, he discovers his Force sensitivity and secretly trains to use his new-found powers. Months later, with his Force abilities, he tries to escape but is caught.The Hutt tortures Darh and in his anger, Darh slaughtered the Hutt and his gang. After the deed, Darh was found by a Sith and taken by him as a slave. At the age of 20, his mastery over the Force was enough for him to enter the Sith Academy on Korriban and he was freed from his service. After arriving on Korriban, he is put into a group where everyone had special combat training. All of the other acolytes in his group were better than him in almost every aspect but through sheer will and determination, Darh was able to survive his trails and become an apprentice. During his time as an acolyte, Darh caught the eye of a powerful Sith lord going by the name Black Reaper. He took Darh as an apprentice after his trails and for 5 long years, he trained the young boy to become the perfect weapon - an assassin with no emotions. Approximately 3 months, before the Galactic War, he joined the Sith Preservation. Personality: Darhnemisis's personality was, at first, very dark and cold, due to all the suffering he went through as a slave. He had no friends because most of them died and those who yet lived went on their separate ways, so Darh was always alone. After he met Jennyfe'r, he became more compassionate, friendly and social. However, his darker side would always manifest itself during missions or when someone close to him is hurt. Six months after he joined the Sith Preservation, he witnessed the power of Nexuth numberless times and so he swore loyalty to him and the guild. He had many opportunities to break his words and betray the guild, but he never considered to take them. He truly believes in the ideal of the guild and in his master, Nexuth. Powers, Abilities and Skills: As a slave to a Hutt, he learned to fight dirty and to outsmart his opponents. During his service to the Sith, he secretly studied, especially in history, languages and battle tactics. In the Sith academy, he furthered his skills and knowledge and started to master his Force powers. As part of the Sith Assassination Unit- Black Serpents- he was trained mainly in Form VII Juyo and Teräs Käsi. Darh is known to be able to use all 3 assassin disciplines with Deception being his most advanced at the moment. Physical Abilities: Darhnemisis compensate his lack of great physical strength with his great agility. Due to his assassin training, he is capable to easily evade or dodge attacks. His fencing and lightsaber training is advanced to the point where he can use a dualsaber. During his early years of training, Darh was taught the anti-Force wielder martial art Teräs Käsi. Even though he has learned to use all 7 lightsaber forms, his preferred lightsaber form is a combination of Form IV Ataru, Form VI Niman and Form VII Juyo. He made his fighting style even more unique by adding Tràkata. Darh is also known to use another custom and complex lightsaber form, in which he reflects his opponent's lightsaber by taking away the potential energy of the attack. He rarely uses it since it requires extreme precision and timing to be executed correctly. Force Abilities: Darhnemisis posses many force abilities. He mostly uses physical enhancement through the Force to boost his speed and agility. Since his custom lightsaber form possesses elements of Form VI Niman, he can easily chain his Force abilities with his lightsaber attacks As the years pass by, his Force abilities grow exceptionally, learning Tutaminis. His most used Force ability is Stealth. He advanced this ability so much, that he became knows as the Shadowwalker. Other of his Force abilities include but are not limited to Overload, Electrocute, Force Speed and Discharge. Unique Abilities: After being affected by mysterious Dreadful Artifacts, Darh and most of the high-ranked members of the guild gain semi-immortality (their aging process is significantly reduced) *'Force Sense: '''Due to his masks limiting his vision, Darh uses Force sense in order to know his surroundings. He has stated that he possessed it even a kid, but he never learned such an ability, making him believe that he inherited it from his parents. *'Psychometry: '''Using the Force, Darhnemisis can gather information from objects by experiencing their past through Force Visions. This is how he learned to use all of the lightsaber forms and how he gathers information on targets. He describes it as a natural instinct, since it activates on its own, even when touching something of his, like his lightsaber. Piloting Skills: Darhnemisis is quite talented as a starship pilot. He has been part in many space conflicts with his Fury-class Imperial Interceptor. Darh is also known to be an exceptional pilot in Gunship and Scout-type starfighters. Trivia * In his people's language, Darhnemisis means "Death's Shadow". He was given this name due to being declared dead after his birth but was later found alive and breathing. It is still unknown how Darh came back alive. * Darhnemisis's official biographical records in Kaas City are corrupted. This was discovered by Nexuth and Thanuil, but the only thing they could find was his time before becoming an apprentice and his time in the guild. The time gap of 6 years between those two chronological points is corrupted. It is believed that Imperial Intelligence is the reason for this corruption. * After the Battle of Ashfall Pass, Darh hunts down the remaining forces of Nexuth, which are hiding around the galaxy. After a year of doing that, he disappears for 5 years. It is unknown where he was or what was he doing during that time, but when he returned, his eyes were white.